ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Flippy (Happy Tree Friends)
Flippy is a character from the Happy Tree Friends series and a boss and unlockable character in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 9: Ridley's Wrath''. Appearance Flippy is a green-colored, antrhopomorphic bear with black pie-shaped eyes, a pink heart-shaped nose, and buckteeth. He wears a camouflage-patterned military jacked (the stripes on his shoulders representing the rank of Sargent in the US, other countries have different meanings), dog tags around his neck, and a green beret with checkered crest on his head. When Flippy "flips out" and becomes his alter ego Fliqpy, several physical features about him change: His eyes turn a different color, usually green or yellow, his voice changes from high and cute to deep and evil, and his teeth become sharp. Up until the TV series, however, Fliqpy had crooked teeth rather than sharp teeth. He was also shown with blue eyes in Remains to be Seen. In Flippy's debut episode, Hide and Seek, Fliqpy does not show any difference from Flippy, apart from the difference in voice and behavior. In Happy Tree Friends Omega, Flippy stays almost the same, albeit he is wearing dark brown pants and black shoes. He has blue eyes, which turn the usual yellow-green when flipped out. His pupils gain a purple glow when he flips out as well. Character Flippy is considered to be the most sociable and kindest Happy Tree Friends character, seen throughout multiple episodes where he is seen doing social activities like hide-and-seek or going to the movies with other characters. However, he suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). Whenever he hears or sees something that reminds him of warfare and combat (e.g.: gunshot-like sounds, ketchup, the fire alarm bell ringing), he would go insane (or, as many people would call it, "flip out") and kill anyone around him. He has done this in episodes he appears in, which is why he rarely appears in the series. Fliqpy acts under the delusion that he is still in the war and doesn't realize that his victims were innocent. However he does not kill Cub in A Vicious Cycle (when his soul possesses a tricycle), and he doesn't kill Handy in By the Seat of Your Pants (instead, he just cuts his legs off). In Double Whammy, Flippy becomes aware of his PTSD and goes to Lumpy for help. Lumpy fails to cure his PTSD after three attempts. It is revealed at the end of the episode, and in Autopsy Turvy (aka Double Whammy Pt. 2) that Fliqpy and Flippy are two separate characters that live in the same body. During the battle between the two characters in Autopsy Turvy, when Flippy looks into a mirror and notices Fliqpy is not there with him, that Flqpy is just a figment in Flippy's mind. Flippy does cure his PTSD after a battle between him (with multiple clones of himself) and an army of Fliqpies, but is soon hit by a chicken truck afterwards. Fans thought Flippy will not flip out again after that episode, but the Love Bites short "On My Mind" proves this claim false and shows that Flippy will still flip out in later episodes. While Flippy stays rather the same in Happy Tree Friends Omega (albeit the fact that he is quite aware of his PTSD and his alter ego), Fliqpy no longer kills everyone around him, regardless if they were innocents. He only kills those who threaten him or Flippy's friends, though he sometimes does get out of control with killing enemies that he kills other Happy Tree Friends without realizing. Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Bears Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters with mental disorders Category:HTF Characters Category:Military Characters